Waynebob Werewolfpants: Ghast Hunter
Episode 2 of Waynebob Werewolfpants Transcript: ghast flies in the sky French Narrator: Ahh, another beautiful day in Townsburg's own Ghast Fields. An untamed world of natural order where the little ghast jellies roam free across the salty seascape. And where there are ghasts, there is the Ghast Hunter. Wayne: catches it You're my twelfth catch of the day. I'm gonna call you "Twelvey." sneezes out some jelly Bye, Twelvey! says goodbye and flies away. He sees a blue ghast Oh! It's you! sneaks over and tries to catch the blue ghast but fails Well it's just you and me again, I've caught and named every ghast in Ghast Fields at least once. Except you, No Name. No Name: squeaks reads: "Bring it on!" Wayne: and tries to catch it. He runs. He steps on a soda can. He then runs so fast a hoverboard magically appears underneath him Gotcha! is unsuccessful at catching it Dang it! How'd he do that? Someday I'll catch old No Name. to Transylvania Inc Wayne: I'm going on my lunch break, Mr. Franklin. Ben Franklin: You've got 5 minutes! Wayne: Wow! One more minute than yesterday! Wayne ready for lunch! imitates a rocket launching and lifts his bag into the air jar of jelly and a steak fall out of the bag. He puts the jelly on the steak and starts eating it. Yum! Sheen: behind and stares at Wayne in confusion. Hey, sir! What the heck is that? Wayne: This is a tie, kid. You see, I am a werewolf, and... Sheen: No, not that! to Wayne's jelly steak That! Wayne: It's just a little steak with Ghast Jelly! Sheen: Could I try some? Wayne: Sure! Sheen some ghast jelly into his burger Sheen: the burger with jelly Amazing! I've got to tell someone about this. ♪Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people, won't you listen to me? I just had a sandwich, no ordinary sandwich, a sandwich filled with ghast jelly! Hey, man, you've got to try this sandwich! It's no ordinary sandwich! It's the tastiest sandwich in the sea! The other Transylvania Inc customers applaud him. Yeah... Thank you!♪ Ben Franklin: Wayne, who's playing Branch's records again? Wayne: No-one Mr. Franklin. I was just sharing my ghast jelly with the customers. some characters eating jelly burgers happily. Shows love hearts and extremely satisfied customers. Here you go Mr. Franklin. Send your taste buds on a journey. Ben Franklin: the burger suspiciously Messing with the burger's formula, that's mutiny! Why I oughta...! Sheen: Sir, this is the greatest thing I've ever eaten! I'm going to come back here for lunch everyday for the rest of my life! bill with Sheen appears in it Hey, buddy, you alright? Ben Franklin: mutters incoherently Wayne: You okay Mr. Franklin? Ben Franklin: Wayne, I got a proposition for you. How's about you go catch me some of those little money ghosts? Wayne: Oh boy. Getting paid to catch ghasts. That's my life's dream! Ben Franklin: Well, keep dreaming. gives him a butterfly net This'll be on your time. Wayne: I got it, sir! Ben Franklin: Now go get me some ghasts, and make it holds up a ghast in a jar ...quick. Uhh, Wayne? We're gonna need more than one puny ghast. Wayne: But, sir, how many ghasts do you need? Ben Franklin: Wayne, we have a whole ecosystem full of hungry paying customers. starts dramatizing depressing emotions Oh no! Don't tell me! You've stopped caring for the customer! Wayne: No! Never! Ben Franklin: optimistically Then go out there and get me some more ghasts! Wayne: Okay, Mr. Franklin. Just make sure the ghasts are comfortable. They are really sensitive. leaves Ben Franklin: to himself Oh, I'll keep 'em comfortable all right, inside my wallet! chuckles Wayne: ghasts with many nets. He then shows up with three jars Here you go, Mr. Franklin! Ben Franklin: a sign saying "Home of the Jelly Burger" I'm gonna need more than that, boy. Wayne: a rope. Many ghasts are inside it. He shows up with five jars More ghasts, Mr. Franklin! Ben Franklin: ghasts on the walls of Transylvania Inc with the words "I Love Ghasts" on his shirt Oh, that'll never do. More! has a top hat on. A sign next to a beehive reading "FOR RENT" is shown. Ghasts come in. They are trapped in a large net Ben Franklin: are lined up More, Wayne! is driving a large replica of himself. Its hand shows up at Transylvania Inc with a jar full of ghasts Ben Franklin: What don't you understand about... more! catches another ghast Ben Franklin: More! catches two ghasts with a net More! catches a ghast with a jar More! catches some ghasts with a net while jumping leftwards to the screen More! tries to catch some ghasts with a net by jumping rightwards to the screen More... manages to catch some more ghasts with a net by jumping leftwards to the screen More! catching goes wildly fast More, more, more, more! More, more! More! to night. A sign reading "Ghast Fields. Pop. 0" is seen. "4 Million" is crossed out Wayne: Well, there's no more! Now, that's catching ghasts! Name secretly follows him Wayne: It feels like somebody... wants to sell me something! Businessman: behind rock with another businessman I told you he was onto us! Wayne: away I'm not interested in anything you're selling! the door to his house and gets in I sure felt like... never mind, I must be working too hard. rings I'll get it! Hello, Wayne's house, Wayne speaking. Hello? No Name: breathing Wayne: nervously Wrong number. Name has pliers and cuts the living room fuse and the lights go out. Wayne laughs nervously I guess my kids are trying to do a scare prank on me! opens and a small, black figure comes in Winnie, is that you? Wilbur? Wally? figure goes inside the kitchen Uh, yeah, good idea, there's probably some candles in the kitchen. shines on a chicken sandwich with blue ghast jelly Hello, what's this? What are you doing here, oh delicious one? A little snack will calm my nerves! Mmm... a chicken sandwich with blue jelly. his mouth, then widens his eyes in shock Blue jelly! Name shows up Hey, it’s No Name. What's happening? No Name: shows a net and jar Wayne: No Name, let me out! What are you gonna do with me? Name shows a factory Hey, I don't remember that factory! Name shows him the inside Huh? are inside tubes. They are being sucked of their jelly. The dried out ones are put in trash cans. What is this horrible place? robot is tickling a ghast Robot: Coochie coochie coo. ghast sneezes the jelly out and dries up] Wayne: What kind of monster is responsible for this horror? Ben Franklin: an exercising machine with headphones That's it, boys! Keep that gelatinous gold mine flowing! laughs Wayne: Mr. Franklin? No! Now I know why you brought me here. But what can we do? is listening to the song "Give It All You've Got." Wayne breaks in riding on No Name Mr. Franklin! Stop this madness! Stop it right now! Ben Franklin: Uh... uh... This... This isn't what it looks like, Wayne! Why... uh... We're just... uh... having a little tea party! Wayne: Oh, boy! A tea party! Name touches him You tricked me, Mr. Franklin! I wouldn't have collected all those ghasts if I knew that this was their fate! This isn't right! Ghasts need wide-open space and fresh air! Ben Franklin: Easy boy, what are you doing with that? Wayne: an alligator wrench Something that should've been done a long time ago! Ben Franklin: No! Wayne: The squeaky bolt on this door was driving me crazy! Ben Franklin: relieved Whew! Wayne: And now I'm gonna set these ghasts free! to open it, but is unsuccessful Ben Franklin: laughs Well, you can't. The door's voice-activated and will only open if I say "open". his mouth. The sign on the door lights the words "OPEN" and the ghasts escape Wayne: Freedom! Freedom! Ben Franklin: You'll never catch me! pedals but the exercising machine is bolted to the ground Blasted exercise craze! blow fire at him and he screams in pain Wayne: escape out the doors Goodbye, friends! Ben Franklin: out and is incredibly burned I'm taking jelly off the menu. leaves Wayne: He really got burned on that deal! laughs All is as it should be. his net I promise never to use this net for anything but pure sport again. Ghasts aren't meant to be captured forever! Name floats in Wayne's net Oh, No Name! I guess I can name you now. I'll call you... "Friend." his arm out. No Name does, but accidentally spits fire at Wayne’s hand. He nervously smilesCategory:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes